bloodstainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead em all
Dead Em All Frank: I swear I’m gonna kill myself if I don’t get this test right Kass: I know right David: god do you guys always just talk about tests Frank: no sometimes we talk about sandwiches David: what the hell John: why not talk about Kass’s turkey sandwich Kass: dude you never seen it John: who says I haven’t Frank: guys shut up John: frank we all know you want to see your crushes- Frank: SHUT UP David: ok guys it 3:00 we should get to bed Kass: actually i need to take a shower so I’ll see you guys tomorrow, NIGHT David: night kass John: oooooooooh (night) Frank: night kass Kass left chat David: so who are you guys crushing on John:(texting) Frank: John don’t you dare John:................. Frank: John John: fine I won’t Frank: thank you John: Kass Frank: JOHN John: ha haha ha ha David:............I…… Frank:??? What wrong? John: mhm? David:... John:...ooooooooooh haha frank you have competition!!!! David:..... n-no Frank: it’s cool David David: ok are you sure Frank: yeah David left chat Frank: umm I guess it’s just us John John left chat Frank:....... ??? Joined chat Frank: hello? Who are you ???:........ Frank: ok are you John playing a stupid joke on me ???: no Frank: is this David? ???: no Frank: is this Kass? ???: no but she has really soft long hair Frank: this is John ???: if I was this “John” person then I would be dead Frank: what do you mean dead? ???: did you not see your closet Frank: okay…. I’m not going to look ???: ok then what was the point asking Frank: how about I find out who you are by only being able to ask 30 questions ???: hmmmm 15 Frank: fine ???: go Frank: do you go into my school ???: yes Frank: are you a boy ???: no Frank: do I know you ???: yes Frank: ok so... Frank:you go in my school, your a girl, and I do know you ???:yes now go Frank: did you ever like me ???: yes Frank:this is going to had then ???:if you don’t find out who I am in 11 more questions... ???: then you die Frank: ok ok Frank: did…. I date you? ???:yes Frank: wait…. are you dead?! ???: I was ???: but I guess you could say I am Frank: Emma??!!!! ???: I saw you with that girl “Kass” she is cute but she sure is a slut ???: see ya tomorrow in your sleep and so will Kass ??? Has left chat Frank left chat Next Day Frank has joined chat Frank: hello guys I think there is a problem ??? Has joined chat Frank: what do you want ???: you back Frank: leave me alone ???: I already handled your friends Frank: WHAT THE ???: next is that girl Frank: you better leave her alone ??? Left chat Frank left chat 2:00am ??? Has joined chat ???: See you in hell my dear son